Lucas and Sascha's Mating Ceremony
by StefM
Summary: Lucas and Sascha have mated, however now she has to enter the pack officially through the ceremony and be accepted by the entire of DarkRiver and through their alliance SnowDancer.


'Sascha darling you are a cardinal psy, why does it take you ages to get ready? Can't you use some of your amazing powers and speed up? Or we will be missing our own ceremo OUCH!' Lucas rubbed the spot on his forehead where a hair brush had hit him. Cardinal eyes looked out of a face framed by luscious curly ebony hair.

'That got enough speed behind it honey?' Sascha giggled behind her hand in what she had learned over the last few weeks was a very playful gesture.

Lucas pulled her toward him in one of those changeling swift moves, 'I will teach you later about speed...' he tapped her lightly on the bum, 'but you need to get in that bathroom and get ready.' Sascha walked back into the bathroom and finished getting ready. In all honesty she was petrified because even though she had unofficially been accepted into the pack by her mating with the Alpha, she had to meet the other members of the pack tonight and hope they too accepted her. 'Sascha?' She turned to see cat green eyes looking at her curiously.

'What if they don't like me Lucas?' She felt tears prick her eyes, sometimes being an empath sucked. Lucas walked over to Sascha and pulled her gently into his arms where she snuggled her face into his chest and took the scent of him into her and began to centre herself.

'You managed to win over my sentinels and believe me they are a tough crowd! Even Dorian who when he first met you wanted to rip your throat out loves you to pieces. An...'

'But that's just because my powers are helping him heal! My powers are a part of me, but they aren't all of who I am Lucas! I want them to love me for...'

Lucas took her mouth in a devastatingly passionate kiss. As he felt her hurt subside into need he licked across her bottom lip and as her mouth opened on a sigh he swept his tongue inside. He then moved his hand under her silk blouse to caress her breast and felt her nipple immediately go erect.

Sascha could feel need clawing inside her, god her mate was good, but as she felt his erect push against her abdomen she knew if they continued this that they were going to be very late. 'Maybe we should continue this later when you teach me about speed?' She kissed him once. Twice. Three times on the lips. 'Come on,' she smoothed her hands down her blouse, 'we have a ceremony to get to.' Her smile stopped his heart.

'That's my girl.'

As Sascha and Lucas entered the pack circle everyone burst into a round of applause, Sascha found her cheeks flame with colour and turned to look up at Lucas, who turned out to be grinning like a hyena.

'Lucas Hunter stop grinning like a fool and introduce us to Mrs Hunter.' Sascha turned and saw Tammy grinning at her. She turned and gave Tammy a big hug, 'Welcome to the pack.'

'Oi give Mrs _Hunter _back! She takes my name so therefore mine!' He said as he put an arm gently around her throat and hauled her back against his chest.

Sascha scowled, 'Not possessive at all are you?'

Lucas grinned down at her, 'Nope.' Well she had to smile didn't she. At that moment the whole circle broke into a round of laughter. 'Welcome to my pack Sascha darling,' Lucas said as he bent his head and kissed her. A burst of love shot down the mating bond to her.

'Sascha! Since you are my personal mind doctor you have to grant me the first dance. Not to mention that you are outrageously in love with me,' Dorian called from his spot on the dance floor, his face held a mischievous grin.

Lucas scowled. 'Watch it Blondie! Our window is looking empty, and your ribs would look lovely hanging from it.'

'Don't worry Dorian I happen to be a massive fan of blondes. His highness can do without me for a few dances.' With that she ran into the circle and pressed a gentle affectionate kiss to Dorian's lips. Dorian grinned down at her, 'But only I'm allowed to tease _my_ mate.' She turned and blew Lucas a kiss which he caught and drew his closed fist to his chest.

After bonding with the male members of the pack, and she had to admit she was falling massively for Tammy's 'twin terrors' Roman and Julian, she found herself surrounded by the females of the pack, soldiers and maternal.

'Sooo, when are we going to have to babysit for the alpha pair?' asked Ria a human member of DarkRiver who was mated to Emmett who was a soldier.

'Urrrrrrrm...'

'Don't badger her Ria! Look how long you've been mated to Emmett and I still see no cubs.'

'Can everyone leave each other alone, not many of you have produced cubs either.'

'After seeing your two, we aren't so sure we want them.'

Tammy scowled at Lisa who had made the comment and everyone else burst out laughing.

'It was never like this in the Psy Net you know.' At that everyone went silent.

'What _was_ it like Sascha?' Tammy asked gently taking her hand. Sascha felt warmth travel to her from within the Web of Stars.

Sascha's voice took on the tone of the Psy as she began to explain. 'Compared to what we have it was stark in comparison, but in its own way the web was beautiful. Bright stars on a background of black. I along with the other cardinals blazed, while the weaker ones were mere flickers. There is no emotion, no love in the net. Where emotion and family ties bind us to our net, the Psy Net doesn't. If we have a child its to carry on our legacy and our line, not out of love...' Sascha's voice started to break; she took a steadying breath and said what she needed to. 'My own mother disowned me because she can't understand the concept of love. She can't come to terms with the fact that I love my panther with all my heart; that he is my heart.' She looked up into eyes glistening with eyes and knew that because they understand how much she loved their alpha that she was accepted and had become the heart of the pack.

When Sascha had been surrounded and interrogated by the females of the pack, he had been grabbed by his sentinels and soldiers. After reassuring himself that she would be ok with Tammy there, he turned to face his friends.

'She is sooo _hot_!' Dorian said and grinned at Lucas.

'Yeah she is Blondie, but she is too much of a woman for you. And she will also be in _my_ bed tonight.' Lucas grinned back. 'Gotcha.'

'I must admit Luc she is a catch, but can we really keep you both healthy with our web?' Nate said lounging on the floor next to him.

'From what Sascha said, our blood bond is also psychic and all our minds give off enough feedback to "feed" a full psy mind.' Lucas had been so relieved to hear this.

'Its so strange having a psy in our net, but I'm glad that its Sascha and not any other. She's so sweet and she's got a heart of pure gold. She will make us stronger. You chose a worthy mate Luc.' They all stared at Nate. Nate growled at them. 'I live with Tammy ok?' He swivelled his eyes that had gone leopard on the younger soldiers, 'and don't forget who is the most senior sentinel here ladies!'

Lucas and the other sentinels had problems hiding their grins when the younger soldiers were torn between shivering and taking offense at his insult.

'God I love this pack!' Lucas said hugging Mercy and Nate, while beaming at the rest of his soldiers.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing, laughter and family. Sascha finally got her mate back, near the end of the night, just as a slow dance came on. 'Lucas Hunter, will you dance with me?'

'Anything for my mate.' As he took her into his arms a scent caught on the breeze.

'Definitely with the wrong alpha Sascha darling.' Sascha turned and saw eyes the colour of mountain lakes.

'Sorry Hawke, as I pointed out to Dorian, as much as I do like blondes, I'm very much for green eyes and black hair.' She said looking at her mate adoringly.

'Yeah Hawke.'

'Although I could always adjust.' Sascha said in a stage whisper, as Lucas shot her a look flecked with gold. 'Oh Lucas put your panther eyes away, you know I love you.'

'Anyway, before I hurl, I've come to give you and your mate a gift from Snowdancer.' Hawke handed Sascha a gift wrapped in pink spotted paper. In it held a photo album with a leopard and wolf on the front. As she flicked through she saw half of it was pictures of changeling leopards and the other half was pictures of changeling wolves. There was also a spare page opposite them for mates and their offspring. On the front page was a picture of Lucas and Sascha. Both her packs accepted her. Tears clouded her vision. She ran to the Snowdancer alpha and threw her arms around him, 'Thank you Hawke, thank you.'

'No problem Sascha darling.' As she turned around she saw nothing but acceptance in all their faces, especially her mates.

'Wanna go home kitten?'

'Yes.'

'Oh Lucas they like me! They really like me.' Sascha snuggled into Lucas chest and placed her hand over his heart, which he frequently told her belonged to her now. Lucas loved seeing her this happy and was glad that everything had gone to plan. Even the damn wolves had made her feel accepted.

'I know Kitten, but most of all I like you, and that's all that matters. However right now what would make me happier would be for you to purr for me.' His hand tapped her bottom gently.

'Lucas you know I can't pur...' Sascha broke off as a hand squeezed her nipple through the thin grey t shirt she wore.

Lucas grinned and continued playing with her nipple and said, 'But kitten you purr every time I get you in this bed of ours.' She would have wiped that grin right off his face if he wasn't making her feel so exquisite right then.

Lucas knew how to pleasure his mate, but sometimes thing surprised him. Like the fact that if he bite her clit she came instantly, but right now he wanted to make her completely crazy. Since he was already naked he decided that she also had to be that way. As he slowly brought his claws down her chest he watched _his_ t shirt slide open to reveal her beautiful breasts and heard her exhale on a gasp which quickly turned into a moan as his mouth closed around an erect nipple. As she was wriggling with pleasure he used his other hand to slide over the soft curves of her body, spear through her curls and straight to the place he ached to be. He thrust two fingers into her. Her whole body arced off the bed. He felt his sex grow even heavier, God he loved watching her lose control. As his tongue lapped at her nipple and his fingers pumped in and out of her in a fast rhythm, he felt phantom fingers wrap around his sex and squeeze. God he loved being mated to a psy. 'Kitten as much as I love what you are doing, I want to focus on you tonight.' As he looked into eyes gone totally black he felt the phantom hands fade away. Good. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her curls. He drew his fingers out of her core slowly making her shiver then used that hand and his other hand to spread her, heard her breath catch and then he plunged his tongue into her.

Sascha never got used to the pleasure with which her panther and his clever mouth could make her experience. And right now he was licking, lapping, nipping, sucking and driving her into complete insanity. 'Lucas. I can't take much more. Please come inside me.' She felt him rise up over her and an instant later he was nudging at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist readying herself for him. An instant later he was sliding in, stretching her so tight. He felt incredible! 'God you smell incredible kitten.'

'Well now you know why I took so long in the bathroom. Move Lucas!' As he started to move with impossibly fast strokes inside her she felt him close his teeth over her neck. So she scratched trails down his back, he growled. Sascha could feel the coil inside her getting tighter and tighter until it exploded and ripped through her like a tsunami. As she spiralled out of control she heard Lucas roar above to her. As Lucas fell on the bed next to her, and pulled her into his arms she had never felt happier.

Lucas licked the mark he had made on her neck as he thought that Dorian and Hawke would not mistake his claim on her. He fell to sleep with a feral smile on his face.


End file.
